


Saved

by awygtsan27



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Acomaf speculation, F/M, One Shot, a court of mist and fury, acomaf, bc i am trash, feyrhys, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awygtsan27/pseuds/awygtsan27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of the conversation Feyre and Rhysand might have after he steals her from her wedding.<br/>Inspired by the back cover of ACOMAF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

One moment, I was standing at the altar, panicking, about to say my vows to Tamlin. The next, I was standing in the Night Court with Rhysand. After his dramatic entrance, he had pulled me into the shadows and whisked me away, barely a word said between us other than his greeting.

_Hello, Feyre darling._

I knew exactly why he had come, and I was powerless to stop him as he took me away to spend my obligatory week at his court. 

I pulled myself out of his grip as soon as the shadows around us scattered. 

“You’re welcome,” Rhys said, a smirk playing on his sensuous lips. 

I glared daggers at him. “Is there a reason I should be thanking you?” 

“I think I just did you a favor, Feyre,” he said. His hands slid into his pockets and the smirk never left his face. 

“In case you didn’t notice, I was in the middle of something!”

“Oh, I noticed.”

“You did this on purpose.” I was seething. 

“Of course I did,” he said with an easy shrug. “I saved you from a very awkward situation.”

“You kidnapped me from my own wedding-”

Rhys took a few graceful steps closer to me. I took a few steps back.

“You were going to say no,” he said.

“I was not -”

“You were going to say no,” he repeated. He kept getting closer and closer until I had nowhere to go, my back against the wall of an all-too cramped room. “The word was on the tip of your tongue when I arrived.”

“How could you possibly know that?” I demanded.

He grabbed my left hand and held it palm up in between us, his slender white fingers gently tracing the ink of the feline eye there.

“The tattoo wasn’t just for aesthetic purposes, Feyre,” he said. “I sensed your anxiety and swooped in to save you. So, again, you’re welcome.”

I snatched my hand away from him, my heart beating wildly out of control.

“I didn’t need you to save me,” I said. “I didn’t ask to be saved.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Despite your words, I know I feel a sense of relief inside you.”

“You’re wrong,” I snarled at him.

“I don’t think so,” he said softly, stepping even closer to me. We were sharing breath at this point and I couldn’t _think_. “You can thank me later, then. At the very least, I’ve bought you a week of time.”

“For what?” I tried my hardest not to look directly into his violet eyes. That might take me down a road I did not want to go down.

“To decide what you want.” Rhys let that hang in the air for a few excruciating moments, and then he backed off. “Welcome to your week at the Night Court.”

“And what exactly do you have in store for me?” I asked.

He grinned slowly.

“Oh, Feyre,” he said. “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am such trash, bless you guys for reading this.


End file.
